


Way 3: tower invasion

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: A third way the Justice League could find out about the Batfamily.When Batman can't come to a JL meeting, he sends his replacements. the Justice League never expected to find out what they did.What do you mean, He's your dad!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964008
Comments: 14
Kudos: 710
Collections: Works good enough I will definitely reread





	Way 3: tower invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you can't tell I'm still trying to let the batfam be an actual family, without removing all of their trauma

When Batman didn’t show up to a meeting on time the League started to get nervous. Even if he was always a bit over dramatic with his entrances he was never late. When Flash managed to be there before him the League started exchanging glances, except John who was distracted by his oreos and seemed quite serene. Superman's communicator came on full volume as they just started to approach worried. The speaker blared Batman's voice.

“There’s been an incident, I’m sending two replacements to attend the meeting today. I trust them. Batman out.” The League looked at Superman as he sputtered out.

“Replacements? Who? What Incident? Do you need help?” The communicator clicked off and Justice League exchanged glances. Laughter came out of nowhere and two figures seemed to melt out of shadows, the laughing one, a man in a black and blue suit with a bird on his chest and a woman with a full facial cowl that looked much like Batman only smaller and female, an almost completely black suit with an image of a bat in yellow and a yellow utility belt.

“I thought B only did shit like that to us.” the man gasped amongst his laughter.

“They are different.” the woman cocked her head “Friends, not family. But close. Not us.” Her words were disjointed but got her message across clearly 

“I’m sorry, did you just say that Batman is family?” Green Lanterns voice was incredulous

“He’s our dad.” The man shrugged and sat in Batman’s chair with The woman perched beside him as if he hadn’t just dumped a bomb on the League.

“Black Bat.” the woman pointed to herself. “Nightwing” she gestures to the man, her brother.

“You’re Batman's children?” Wonder Woman raised a brow “I was unaware he had a family?”

“There’s us, our other brothers and sisters, our Aunt and Cousins, and Mom. who helped raise most of us, though most of us aren’t her’s by birth.” The man shrugged “Family dinners are a disaster.”

“Spooky’s a family man?” Green Lantern was shocked. Wonder Woman sat back, Batman had a family and based on what his son had said a partner or wife. She never had a chance. She straightened, at the end of the day her feelings weren’t important to her work with the Gotham Hero.

“Don’t we have a meeting to get through. B’s, waiting for our report” they could see the resemblance as they shifted into stillness and blank faces. It was creepy.

“I would like to ask why he isn’t here?” John Leaned forward, he found the girl's mind similar to those of his species. Black Bat smiled at him.

“Stepmother visited.” She only gave two words but John saw a dozen images of a terrifying woman who moved like a predator.

“Former wife?” It was Flash who made the joke. Black Bat and Nightwing shook their heads.

“Robin’s mother. Talia al G’hul, heiress to the league of assassins. Former lover if you want to get into it.” Nightwings explanation sounded strained. The league exchanged glances.

“One of your brother’s is an assassins kid?” It was Green Lantern that got a bit too curious.

“Black Bat is the daughter of dangerous assassins, Spoiler is a villains kid, my parents were part of the Court of Owls before they were murdered, Red Hood’s partially insane and kills people sometimes. If you want to get into it we’re all dangerous.” By the looks exchanged, that wasn’t good news to 

“Wait Red Hood is one of Batman’s kids?” Green Arrow sounded more panicked than anything 

“Yeah, Arsenal says hi.” He let out a groan.

“My kid’s dating one of Spooky’s kids. Great.” then he seemed to realize something “Red Hood’s the Robin that died and came back a bit strange isn’t he?” Roy might not talk to him much but he still kept an eye on him. Black Bat nodded.

“Murdered by Joker.” 

“Murdered!” it was Superman that burst out.

“Yeah.” Nightwing shrugged. “Your villains never kill someone brutally and leave the body behind to be seen by the victims family?” he seemed to think “Or send parts of the body to the family piece by piece?” The League exchanged horrified looks, they had never been happier that Batman had a ‘No metas in Gotham’ rule.

Black Bat clapped her hands. She shifted them fluidly into what they recognized as sign language. Nightwing sat straighter.

“Black Bat is correct. We are here for a meeting, not to gossip.” The meeting finally truly began, but not without a nervous look thrown in their direction every few minutes.

The meeting seemed to proceed as usual, with Black Bat and Nightwing throwing in commentary as useful as Batman’s usually was. When it came up towards the end, the subject of Watchtower security came up. Cyborg directed a comment towards them.

“Batman usually has someone involved in updating the systems, I thought Oracle was a computer program, but you made me less sure.” Nightwing shrugged.

“Friend of the family. Former batgirl, who got paralyzed by Joker to get back at her father.” He expanded. How much had the Joker hurt this family?

“Nightwing’s wife.” It was Black bat who said it, smiling at her brother.

“And My Fiance. We aren’t married yet.” It was whining. The league exchanged glances, these people were much less serious than their father. “She and Red Robin will help with the update.” he caught the glances “Red’s another brother of ours.” he explained

The Meeting continued as the League Slowly relaxed. As the meeting winded down, the Bats stood and stretched. It was Superman that asked.

“How many children does Batman have anyways?” It was under his breath and he probably didn’t expect them to hear, but they were Bats.

“Biologically, Legally, or Emotionally? Those all have different answers.” It was said with a stifled laugh. As the League seemed incredulous, only Wonder Woman didn’t seem discouraged.

“All of them.”

“3 biologically, 8 legally, 11 emotionally. Most of whom live with him.” He let out a laugh at the chocked sound of Superman’s _Eleven_ as he and his sister faded into the shadows, leaving a shocked League Behind.


End file.
